


Voice

by manosoutas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Metaphors, Prompt Fic, Violence, Voice Kink, bpd!junkrat, i am very gay, memory problems, the smutty part is pretty... hmmm... intuitive
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manosoutas/pseuds/manosoutas
Summary: Es difícil acostumbrarse a las escasas veces en las que Roadhog habla, menos aún en público, sus pulmones cansados desplazando el aire hacia sus cuerdas vocales, desgastadas por inhalar gas tóxico y radiación. La voz más ronca que la de cualquiera que haya conocido nunca. Es un proceso que Junkrat ha memorizado, a la fuerza, el movimiento del aire, abrupto, costoso, como los fuelles de un acordeón viejo.





	

Es difícil acostumbrarse a las escasas veces en las que Roadhog habla, menos aún en público, sus pulmones cansados desplazando el aire hacia sus cuerdas vocales, desgastadas por inhalar gas tóxico y radiación. La voz más ronca que la de cualquiera que haya conocido nunca. Es un proceso que Junkrat ha memorizado, a la fuerza, el movimiento del aire, abrupto, costoso, como los fuelles de un acordeón viejo.

 

No es capaz de concentrarse en ello, sin embargo, cuando la voz de Roadhog emerge. Sus orejas arden, aun cuando está bien lejos del fuego y del azufre, porque, al igual que todo en él, el timbre de su guardaespaldas destila poder, sin un solo adulterante, en estado puro. Roadhog apenas habla, pero, cuando lo hace, marca la diferencia. Disuade enemigos con un par de palabras, cuando su de por sí poderosa presencia y su arma no parecen ser suficientes. Rara vez no lo son.

 

En todo caso, ‘Hog es de los que piensa que las acciones hablan más alto y claro que las palabras. Y por supuesto, que los cadáveres no pueden discutir. Junkrat no tiene ningún problema con semejante filosofía.

 

Y pese a lo que pueda pensarse, Junkrat no es del todo ajeno a cómo suena su propia voz.

 

No es que la controle voluntariamente, ni que quiera hacerlo, es una molestia demasiado grande. El tiempo es oro, y prefiere invertirlo en otras cosas. Roadhog puede dedicar esfuerzo a cultivar una imagen de sí mismo que no se corresponde con la realidad. Él prefiere llevar el corazón en la mano, y, si acaso, arrepentirse más tarde.

 

Siempre se acaba arrepintiendo.

 

Pese a todo, y para su sorpresa, hay momentos en los que escucha la voz de Roadhog más de lo que acostumbra. Tras la máscara, o sin ella, depende del momento, y de las circunstancias, pero no deja de sentirse como miel en sus oídos, si bien lejos de ser dulce. En apariencia. Junkrat puede sentir cada gramo de ternura destilando de semejante voz, cada sílaba punzando en su cerebro nublado y disperso.

 

Roadhog habla despacio, repite las ideas que quiere que recuerde, varias veces, conociendo su mala memoria, decidido a que Junkrat no olvide cada momento de intimidad. Como para hacerlo. Su cerebro se siente tan frenético que podría morir con una sonrisa en los labios. La misma sonrisa que siente en los labios ajenos cuando responde, con la voz agitada, más aguda de lo habitual, temblorosa, errática, como todo en él.

 

A Junkrat le resulta difícil expresarlo con palabras. Todo es fuego interior, hormigueos, insospechada dulzura; alternando con frío intenso, y dudas. Roadhog evita llamar a las cosas por su nombre, aun cuando las tiene más que identificadas.

 

Ambos se avergüenzan cuando se le escapa, distraído, jadeante, o ambas cosas, el tan ansiado diagnóstico. Suena extraño en esa voz profunda, como si esas palabras fuesen excluyentes con alguien como Roadhog. Junkrat sonríe, ríe, sin poder evitarlo, la felicidad amenazando con desbordarle. Está muy lejos de sentir pavor al respecto.  
“Yo también te quiero, grandullón.” contesta, placándole y abrazándole después. Los besos son abundantes, en todas las partes de su rostro que consigue abarcar. No puede evitarlo. La piel de Roadhog está caliente, y se calienta aún más cuando repite que le quiere, una y otra vez, porque, aunque sería incapaz de olvidarlo, quiere que Roadhog tampoco lo haga.

 

Sabe que Roadhog es el que tiene mejor memoria de los dos, pero prefiere asegurarse.

 

Para su sorpresa, el aludido responde, con su voz grave, despacio, como siempre que quiere que algo se le grabe en la memoria. Cincelando las palabras en su cerebro, sellándolas con un beso que no tiene un ápice de amargura. Su voz le arrulla, y mueve fantasmas en su interior, las manos grandes acariciando su cuerpo hasta hacerle estremecer.

 

Junkrat olvida, su nombre, los rasgos exactos de su rostro, la sensación al ser acariciando por él. Es incapaz de olvidar su voz, que le recorre incluso en sueños, con palabras a las que intenta aferrarse cuando su cerebro pierde los modales y hace que todo se vea aterrador. Su clavo ardiendo, que agarra con manos desesperadas.

 

Incluso en los momentos más difíciles, la voz de Roadhog consigue devolverle la calma. Y a la vez, producir en su interior las explosiones más poderosas y especiales del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble es un prompt de @gghero. Bless her. Dame más prompts, bonita, quiero escribir cositas cortas y lindas, porque es todo para lo que sirvo lmao sorry.


End file.
